


Ain't It Fun

by cloudystrifes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudystrifes/pseuds/cloudystrifes
Summary: There were those who chose to believe the Red String of Fate, and there were those who didn’t. A simple red thread neatly tied around your finger. It awaits to be attached to your destined lover and entwine your souls together. Whoever that person maybe when they decide to grace your life. A red thread only visible to you and your destined lover.Cloud Strife didn’t necessarily care about the phenomenon in general. The idea of having to fall in love with someone because you were essentially assigned to them at birth seemed so inorganic. That red string really didn’t exist to Cloud at all......and that was all fine up until Zack Fair; Captain of the lacrosse team, member of student government-- decided to grace Cloud's life with his presence.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. living in the real world

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in forever. Maybe about 10 years since. I hope everyone enjoys! Inspired by https://twitter.com/sami_jen/status/1290303068983107584?s=20 @Sami-Jen 's red string of fate Zakkura Art.

There were those who chose to believe the Red String of Fate, and there were those who didn’t. 

Theoretically, it’s there for everyone. Most people in the world are born with it, a rarity itself if you weren’t. The Red String Fate was common ground. A simple red thread neatly tied around your finger. It awaits to be attached to your destined lover and entwine your souls together. That simple red thread that would immediately grow and connect to the person you’re destined to be with when you meet and sometimes, when a person’s emotions are so strong; it might undo and lead a little red trail to your beloved if you’re in close enough proximity and how strong one’s feelings are. 

Whoever that person maybe when they decide to grace your life. A red thread only visible to you and your destined lover.

….and that red string will disappear when lovers meet. 

But for now, it’ll stay there tied around your finger, tied like a bow in a pretty little ring.

A global phenomenon that still remains unexplained to this day. Most people are excited to watch their string tie together with their lover, entwining their souls together as one…. and then there were those who chose to challenge it. Would one ever really be happy with someone who wasn’t their original soulmate? Interviews from couples, socialites or celebrities that claim happiness without being with their original soulmate. It was something that you couldn’t necessarily trust the media with- you’ll have those who say they are plenty of happy; but were they truly really?

And of course- What happened to that rejected soulmate? Something no one really knew and most people didn’t care to find out. It seemed so unfair. So selfish at the same time. To leave someone by themselves, waiting, longing. It was a shit reality unfortunately.

Cloud Strife didn’t necessarily care about the phenomenon in general. The idea of having to fall in love with someone because you were essentially assigned to them at birth seemed so inorganic.

University of Midgar A campus so large in the outskirts of Midgar that educated around 7000 students and Midgar itself is a large city. Known for its nightlife, theatre, business district and shops. It was ideal, most optimal college experience, perfect for students and young adults. Cloud had just turned 21, beginning his 2nd year of university studying environmental chemistry and engineering, living in an apartment out in the city itself that was a short commute away.

Cloud was surrounded by close friends. Tifa, Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie. _They all believed in the Red String of Fate._

Jessie and Biggs were a perfect example. High School sweethearts that followed each other to university. They were tooth rotting cute. Happy, in love, practically made for each other and Cloud constantly rolled his eyes everytime they would be making out next to him while they ate lunch together in the courtyard, or before their 3pm lecture. No one really seemed to mind or complain.

But why should Cloud be forced to fall in love with someone he didn’t even know? He felt like he was suffocating. 

That red string really didn’t exist to Cloud at all. 

\-----------------------------------

"All of this caffeine is going to catch up to you one of these days you know." Tifa peered over Cloud’s shoulder as he sat at his desk. A 2 pm on a Thursday. He was nestled into the corner of his room. They shared a 2 bedroom apartment in the heart of Midgar. The chemistry student had his head buried into a textbook work, his laptop and his second cup of cold brew.

Tifa was safe to say, Cloud’s best friend. Of course the blond had his acquaintances and close friends that he met through university, but Tifa was different. Best friends growing up together in the small country village of Nibelheim.Tifa was disappointed at such a young age when she found out that Cloud and her weren’t soulmates. They had learned about the idealization of soulmates in middle school, taught as a mandatory curriculum as a part of puberty.

He was too dense to figure out why she was upset, but that all faded away eventually. The country girl was far too caring and would never want to jeopardize anything for her friendship with Cloud and the fact she figured that out when she was 12? Tifa really was amazing. Their friendship continued to flourish. As they got older, They made a promise to each other, to travel out to the same university together. Leave their small town behind and explore the world. That they would be by each other’s side no matter what as best friends.

And the promise of security, where if they didn’t find their soulmate- that they would get married _for the tax benefits._

That promise is no longer available though since Tifa met Aerith during freshman year orientation but Cloud didn’t mind. Back when they were being shown around the campus, the horrid dormitory life and Aerith was their tour guide along with their dorm advisor. He wondered why Tifa was stuttering throughout the entire way, so ambitious and asking a dozen questions.

Aerith was a sophomore, currently majoring in botany. For Tifa to find her love so conveniently. He was happy for her. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cloud chewed on the tip of his straw, sipping more coffee through the crinkled bits of what remains. The semester was almost over. Almost being the keyword. Time felt like it was ticking, coming down to the end of the world and Cloud was trapped. There was only so much time until he had to make a deadline of essays, and his idea for his pre-thesis study for the upcoming fall semester. Something about how mako is a terrible energy resource or something.

“Come on Cloud. You should really take a break! There’s so many end of the year events coming up, you should really relax and try to attend at least one. For me?” Tifa nudged his shoulder, slowly shutting his laptop screen closed to fight for Cloud’s attention.

She’s really gotten more ballsy since dating Aerith (but Aerith herself was like a firecracker in the best way possible-- bursting with life and so curious). Cloud’s blue eyes narrowed as he stared down Tifa, taking one long sip of coffee in spite but he knows how this is going to end. He did promise his best friend that he would attend at least one event.

Aftetall, she was in Student Government, and what kind of best friend would Cloud be for not supporting her at least once? Cloud groaned, rubbing the back of his neck in thought (or at least fake thought because his mind was made up--) and he swiveled his desk chair to face Tifa, looking up at her as she stood in front of him. The look on his face was partial defeat and annoyance but Cloud didn’t really mean it.

“Alright, fine but it will cost you a price.” Cloud threatened and Tifa giggled on her way out. She knows better. She knows Cloud is all bark, no bite.

Friday rolls along. Cloud never kept up with the announcements that got sent to his school email from Student Government every week. He can usually rely on Tifa or Aerith for the important stuff like when free coffee is being given out, or what events to really avoid like career fairs, club fairs or bake sales. Anything with large crowds and those who are just a bit too energetic for Cloud’s own liking.

\-----------------------------------

He has one lecture today at 9 am with Professor Sephiroth. The same routine every Friday since the beginning of Spring Semester. Principles of Biology also known as BIO101. Cloud could swear on his life that his Professor is seemingly out to get him. It was always 5 points off essays for never having the correct sizing of font, or asking for MLA citations when he swore it was APA format. A giant pain in Cloud’s ass and he just wanted for it to move on.

Just a few more weeks till summer vacation.

Cloud wasn’t too sure what he was dreading more-- was it the fact that Cloud’s lecture didn’t end for another hour and he was stuck here with Sephiroth while in the morning lab? Or the fact that Tifa and Aerith were dragging Cloud to one of the few matches for the university’s lacrosse team. Oh right, that’s what sport their university was known for. Both were terrible but a lacrosse game seemed unnecessary. Cloud was never the one to be for sports of any kind. Surely, he played soccer like every kid in his town growing up in Nibelheim, and maybe he ran track in High School because he didn’t have to rely on anyone else but himself. 

But team sports, they were never his thing as he got older and truthfully- attending large games seemed so….cliche.It’s not that Cloud hated the idea of ‘jocks’ either. It’s 020. He had plenty of friends that were on the university sports teams. Really he was the only one that stuck out of the group. They were all great in his opinion (which it did mean a lot considering how cocky Cloud could be.) But it was the idea of being stuck in a crowd surrounded by screaming fans, roaring crowds and trying to follow wherever the ball went. He didn’t understand any of it and Cloud hated anything he couldn’t understand. He felt a tinge of guilt though, never showing up since Wedge and Biggs were on the team.

On normal days, he would just ignore anything sports related within their university, but Tifa wouldn’t let him get away with it today. 

“So, how does this game work?” Cloud is sitting next to Tifa on the cold metal bench. His elbow is resting on his thigh and his chin in the palm as he leans forward.

“So. You basically pass the ball around 3 times and score. Each team has a goalie” Aerith chimes in and Cloud nods his head slowly. He’s following around so far.

“Each team has 3 attackers who can score, 3 defense men who will...defend! And 3 midfielders who can do both. Did I explain that right Tifa?”

Tifa nods her head with a warm smile, squeezing her hand and she kisses the flower girl’s cheek. Aerith squealed in excitement. Although she didn’t understand it too well, she loved the excitement and adrenaline of the game. So lively, robust. 

The blond sat there, scrolling through his phone as the sun set and the giant field lamps lit up the field. It was nothing out of the ordinary. It was still fairly chilly at night around this time of Midgar as the end of April approaches. He sits here in a dark denim jacket, black jeans and boots with his motorcycle helmet attached to his backpack.

He ponders on the fact how the lacrosse team is running around in shorts but decides on the fact it must be heavy equipment that keeps them warm.

But then again, Cloud also gets cold quite easily.

And because of the cool breeze, Cloud doesn’t pay attention to the little red thread around his finger tightening around his skin.

Cloud falls back into reality after diving deep into the digital world of his phone. It’s then he realizes the crowd is loud among them, the smell of cheap beer and french fries fill the air. Their peers among them came to life and the seats were filled. Aerith sat on Tifa’s lap and it caused the science major to roll his eyes but at least with a smirk. Jessie sat left to Cloud with “04” painted on her cheeks for Biggs who sported the number 04 (or so Cloud assumed and put the pieces together).

Bright blue eyes avert to the field and Cloud is observational. He squints as if there was a problem and their coach Angeal clearly does not look so pleased as his fingers dig into the sheets of his clipboard. There was clear frustration and he swore he had steam coming out of his ears like an engine. 

Their team was huddled in a circle, idling around and it’s 5 minutes to 6; when the game was expected to start. Biggs stood around, leaning onto his lacrosse stick, and Wedge stuck out like a sore thumb with all the equipment he sported as mandatory goalie.

But there he was. Cloud couldn’t make out who he was exactly because of his helmet, cradling his stick in one hand and he was in a rush, gone with the wind as he sprinted across to their team. Athletically built and muscular underneath shoulder equipment but God it really did show with his legs. He was at least 6’0, standing tall next to Angeal with black hair peeking out from underneath his helmet and lying not too neatly down his neck to his back. 

Number **“01”** on his jersey.

_This man was captain of their lacrosse team. The captain of the lacrosse team is his fated soulmate._

That’s when it hits Cloud like a ton of bricks across the back of his head and all of the blood circulating through Cloud warmsvup to his cheeks and Cloud feels dizzy. His stomach tightens and his throat becomes dry as he lets out a cough. 

It hits him. The tightening around his index finger and it doesn’t register as fast as it should in his head- Cloud was too fucking dense to see the red string fall down his lap and across bleachers, down metal steps and he feels the connection. His eyes are burning into whoever the Team Captain was. He feels like he’s mentally drowning, sensory overload as it registers in his head. When it came to science, school, common sense, dry wit-- Cloud knew what he was doing but the second anything that came to romance, vulnerability?

Cloud wishes he could just end it all and shuts down in that pretty little head of his.

How he wishes this wasn’t happening, Cloud fucking swears under his breath because he wasn’t mentally prepared to find his soulmate, not now, not ever really. Normally most people would be ecstatic but it sends Cloud into a mental panic.

It all leads up to him, and Cloud can’t even see the red string around his finger because of the other man’s lacrosse gloves.

Cloud can feel the eyes burn into him, all the way across the bleachers, further down to the field. They’re all huddled together, as if Angeal is explaining something about probably gameplay and such but his soulmate is staring at him hard, and it leaves Cloud self conscious knowing the mess he is now--

The sophomore's chest burns, an unexplainable feeling and he feels like he can’t breathe, that he’s suffocating as all of the air is slowly being cut off. He feels dizzy with a rush of adrenaline coursing through him as he watches two red strings tie together and become one large connection.

This is too much for Cloud to handle. Never did he think he would find his significant other this late in life or through a lacrosse game at the end of the year.

He doesn’t even know who the hell he is and now?

Their souls were entwined the second the red strings connected but it still remains intact because technically, they didn’t properly meet. 

“Hello? Helllloooo? Earth to Cloud, can you hear me?”

Aerith is poking at his cheek and Cloud snaps back to reality. He digs his finger nails through his jeans to feel the sting of crescent prints just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Whereas for captain of the lacrosse team though?

Of course he was late to his own lacrosse game in great, classic Zack fashion. Getting caught up putting on his gear and hyping himself up in the locker room for hopefully another great game.But there was something else that plagued his mind, the unraveling of his red thread but he couldn’t dwell on it, not right this second because he was late as it.

“I’m trying, I’m trying! I’ll be there in a sec Angeal, just cool it will ya?” He yells into his phone to his coach in panic- who was already outside and on the field with his team as he sits on the bench in the locker room.

He sprints out, cleats hitting the tiled floor of the halls until he was outside. His mouth guard shoved between teeth and helmet strapped on while he held onto his lacrosse stick for dear life. His very own soulmate was near as the string unravels further and Zack’s giant heart feels like it was about to burst any goddamn second now.

The idea of the Red String Phenomenon _excites_ Zack. It kept him on his toes all of the time, and the fact that he let life take its course took all the more pressure off of him. The Red String of Fate would decide for Zack and it sounded too organic to him because they were supposedly destined for each other by Goddess herself… or whatever his literature studies Professor said. Something about Loveless. Whatever it was, Zack believed it.

For Zack, it doesn’t take long at all for him to realize who his soul mate was. That red thread trailing up the bleachers and flights of stairs to a certain blond that dressed in dark denim and many ear piercings.

A blond with bright blue eyes and a pout to his lower lip that made Zack feel like his heart swell, ready to bust any second through all of the sports equipment and more. The excitement, the sheer adrenaline, love and care for this boy he doesn’t even know. 

He looked familiar, maybe through Mooglebook, Chocogram, or maybe Aerith’s Cactchat on her story and he was by far much prettier in person. Unfortunately now, Zack can’t dwell on it right this second. He has a team, a coach, a school and crowd waiting for him as captain and midfielder of their university’s lacrosse team. Zack waves up to his soulmate, one that was shy and that’s when Aerith, Jessie and Tifa connect the dots. Reno, who was an attacker, slaps Zack across the back as they head out to the field. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Jessie whistles under her breath, a toothy grin and Tifa rubs Cloud’s back. She knows this might be hard for Cloud.

_Cloud’s heart feels like it’s breaking for some reason._

\-----------------------------------

One hour, 4 periods, 15 minutes each. The lacrosse game felt like eternity for Cloud and everything was moving so slow.  
  
Blue icy eyes were fixated on their team’s captain. Strong arms underneath their jersey with prominent muscle as he handled every face off in the middle of the field.

Zack was the jack of all trades when it came to the game. Strong stamina that seemed never ending, what Cloud assumed to be smart plays, and he seemed to handle every body check yo him just fine, whether getting up from the ground quickly or not even being bothered. He defended, he scored goals, directed and cheered his team on and Cloud would be lying if he wasn’t the slightest intrigued and Cloud hated himself for that and that created a pit in his stomach. The kind of pit similar to when Cloud gets motion sickness except worse.

The loud buzzer beeps, the sound flaring through the air and putting people on alert. 

“ _I need to go._ ” Cloud stands up, grabbing his backpack and slinging it across his shoulder as he shuffles through crowded stands in between people standing and drinking. 

“Cloud-- wait!” Tifa couldn’t grab him in time but Cloud did it abruptly for that reason. His mind weighed through different emotions and to swallow it all within an hour. 

“So him and Zack huh….who would’ve thought? Kinda makes me wish I introduced them sooner, y’know?” Aerith chimes in. It was her turn to grab her soulmate’s hand now reassuringly.

\-----------------------------------

It left Cloud like a sinking ship of insecurities, anxieties, and adrenaline (and it wasn’t the coffee speaking this time around). That red thread thread trailed behind him, tugging at his finger here and there from the captain of the lacrosse team. He wishes he could just tear his finger off at this point but furthermore, he needed answers.

And as he got up and walked away, Zack watched his soulmate’s every footstep and he followed hard. He was willing to get chewed out by Angeal later, missing the post game meeting by why did it matter? They did win anyways.

Zack excused himself early as Cloud wandered off inside towards the athletic department of the university, wandering halls and pacing back and forth. Zack took the liberty to change quickly, shoving all of his gear into the locker to worry about later as he sprayed himself with whatever cologne was laying around on the benches from the other guys on his team. He snatched away the little bandages over his pierced ears that were mandatory to wear because piercings were evidently banned.

That little red thread. It haunts one soulmate while it encourages the other. It grows shorter as their distance shortens and Zack bursts through the doors thead leads the locker room out into the hallway where he found him standing there a few feet away. 

Their hands reached out for each other but they didn’t touch. The red thread that connected them both was obvious, prominent and both of their hearts were racing a million miles a second. Cloud couldn’t get them to touch even if he tried.

Shy, bashful, and careful was what Cloud was. Eyes that were bright blue but cold, like they could kill. Zack could look at them for the rest of his damn life and he prays to God that he can.

It was the boy in denim that stood in the crowd high above from the field. That denim jacket that kept Cloud warm along with his black turtleneck. Jeans that so tight that Zack couldn’t necessarily understand how they were comfortable but boy, they really did look good on Cloud.

His soulmate, about 5’8. His soulmate with blond spiky hair, piercings that decorated the shell of his ear and Zack wanted to know why he got them and when. Zack’s soulmate that carried a motorcycle helmet which means that pretty bike parked outside belonged to him.

How absurd it was that Zack didn’t know a damn thing about his soulmate, but he was already in love. Heightened emotions and heart explosive. Zack had a smile bigger than Midgar, warmer than the sun beaming down in Costa Del Sol, and filled with genuine love.

“I’m Za--” Zack’s excited, full of life despite playing a whole game of lacrosse in the starter position. An endless amount of energy and he might as well be a puppy in Cloud’s eyes.

“Zack Fair. Yeah, _I know_.” Cloud replies dryly and Zack blinks, a bit taken back but not deterred.

Cloud wasn’t surprised that Zack was a part of the lacrosse team. The guy did everything to be involved with their university and campus. This is the first time he’s seen him in person, up close. He knew he was a friend of Aerith’s which made sense since they were in the same year-- being juniors.

Cloud knows they met in freshman year and soon became a part of student government by sophomore year. Running the events around campus, being a part of different clubs and organizations, giving campus tours, and even being Room Advisors for the dormitories.

Cloud looked up at Zack, a loss for words. Much taller in person, sun kissed tan skin. Muscular built, broad shoulders with black spiky hair that fell down his neck. His eyes flickered at Zack’s scar that hugged the right side of his cheek.

You had to be fuckin’ blind to not think Zack was attractive. It was a common fact at that point to anyone with eyes. 

Role model students really, and Cloud has only seen Zack in the school newspaper. Never in person because Cloud doesn’t do campus participation. They were complete opposites when it came to work ethics and lifestyle. He’s here in and out just for a degree. Never did he expect to find his soulmate while doing so. 

Cloud doesn’t do people. He doesn’t do relationships. He’s not a fan of major human interaction. He’s comfortable the way his life has taken him and out of 6 billion people that populated the city of Midgar, it had to be Zack as his chosen soulmate by fate.

But here Cloud was. Maybe it wasn’t butterflies, more so moths that populated and fluttered through his stomach from how emotionally done Cloud was 99.9% of the time, but yet. Here he was, warm shades of pink blushed across Cloud's cheeks. How desperately Cloud wanted to get to know Zack. Who he was, what major he’s studying, the scar along his cheek, where he’s from to be so tanned, every single little detail-- right down to the bone...and that was so unlikely of Cloud. 

Cloud was already addicted to Zack as if it were mako and Zack felt the very same way.

The red string of fate is beginning to diminish from around their finger. Small red particles return to the lifestream, to the goddess herself as it was expected to. That red string that becomes one when two souls are entwined together as destined lovers. That very same red string will disappear when lovers meet. 

_“So, how about one date?”_


	2. come out and play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting the rhythm of writing fics again! I hope you guys like it.

“I don’t think you know what you’re missing Cloud...Zack really is a great guy.”

“I told you Tifa, I’m not _interested_ .” Cloud takes a long sip of his coffee as they walk across campus. Mondays were always a drag. It consisted of their language course to knock out their general ed credits. _Al’Bhed_ 101 with Professor Rin. 

It’s been two days since Cloud has met Zack. Saturday and Sunday carried on too slowly. Two days since Cloud rejected his soulmate on a date.

“Cloud...You and I both know that is a lie. I think it’d be really good for you to get to know the guy… You two were chosen for each other for a reason…” Tifa’s voice softens. It’s so sincere yet there’s a grounded element to it that was meant to push Cloud forward, to reassure him that taking emotional risks were fine.

To Cloud though, _they weren’t._

“Can we change the topic of the conversation?” Cloud rolls his eyes as they take a seat in their lecture chairs.

“Just...give it some thought? I know Zack and he isn’t the kind of guy to get heart broken so easy...he’s stubborn like you. Something you might want to get used to, you know?” Tifa ends the conversation on that and both take out their laptops. Another 3 hours of nonsense that Cloud could really care less about their course.

Cloud though, he doesn’t want to get used to it. It was within those three houses where Cloud sat in the back, hood on to hide those blond spikes that stand out so much, face buried into the screen of his laptop. Focusing on his course work right now wasn’t an option-- not even if he tried but right now there was one stupid man that plagued his mind. And Cloud really did hate it. Truthfully, Cloud was blind to see the appeal in himself, but he didn’t really care. Surely, he knew he wasn’t bad lookin’, a smart student all around that usually quietly appears on the dean's list every semester. It’s ideal for him to go unnoticed, that slightly cocky attitude where he knows how intelligent he is and nails most of his assignments. It came easy to him.

Blending in wasn’t necessarily _but preferred._

He takes a long sip of coffee, shaking the plastic cup around as the ice cubes melt and watered down slowly, an hour into lecture. Cloud was so fucking thankful that his professor allowed them to type their notes rather than write them. It gave him the opportunity to fuck around with the internet on his _Banora Apple Book._

Mindless scrolling through the newsfeed of his Mooglebook. Nonsense about political articles, photos that Cloud chose not to be tagged in, and invites to Campus Events but those blue eyes narrow at the little moogle icon with a mailbag on the top right of his screen next to his name.

**Friend Request**

_Zack Fair_

_12 mutual friends_   
**Confirm | Delete**

Cloud scoffs because he feels betrayed, those eyes daggering at Tifa who blinks right at Cloud as if she was innocent.

It was certainly a risk for Zack to take, doing something that is considered bold to Cloud Strife- even if it’s just a measly friend request.  
  
“What’s your deal anyways Zack? Never seen you so nervous since your first lacrosse game? Is someone in love?” Aerith leans over the wooden picnic table that’s in the courtyard of their university, hands folded together that she places her chin on. She draws out the ‘o’ in love with much emphasis and hum. The battering of her long eyelashes and big green eyes beaming bright at Zack with a mischievous grin.

 _Zack doesn’t see through that mischievous grin_. To him, Aerith was the midfielder’s best friend from day one and of course she would go to him for any advice (whether that be romance, life and guidance) and somehow, she always came through.

She always meant well but perhaps she was also nosey about his love life and that blond science chocobo in their life.

“Have you seen him Aerith!? He just seems so damn cool. Everything usually came so easy to me y’know? School, lacrosse, making friends, getting by but him? He’s like a puzzle….a rubik's cube even! A cute little blond rubiks cube.” Zack is starstruck as he scrolls through his phone and maybe stalking his _Mooglebook._ He isn’t surprised that there were lack of tagged photos and everything being private but he’ll take what he can get.

“And because you’re Zack, I’m sure you’ll figure it out...one way or another like you always do. He is difficult though but don’t let it deter you. Hasn’t deterred me and it’s been almost 3 years? Sometimes I don’t know how Tifa does it.” Aerith sips on her tea quietly, feeling only just the slightest sympathy towards her best friend.

Zack really was love struck.

“I wonder what he’s doing now. It’s kind of crazy that we’re destined to be together by the universe but we don’t even know anything about each other.”

“Well Zack, that’s kind of how soulmates work….you don’t know each other most of the time.”  
  
“Says you, you and Tifa are just so damn cute. You guys make it look too easy!” Zack laughs quietly and tosses a crumpled piece of paper that he tore out of his notebook. The junior misses because his head is laid against the damp hardwood of the table they sat at.

“Well, if you’re wondering what he’s doing, he’s probably in his class with Tifa. Introduction to Al’bhed--”

**_Cloud Strife has accepted your friend request._ **   
  


“Aerith, _look_!”  
  
Zack holds his phone up to Aerith's face a bit too close and she squints because Zack would have his brightness all the way up. What felt like the impossible was completed, if the impossible was sending a friend request to his soulmate and getting an answer.. Zack swore Cloud wasn’t the type to accept anything from strangers considering the blond had less than 150 friends added and truthfully-- he did feel a little bit like a stalker for going through his profile. There was major contemplation while pacing back and forth in Aerith’s dormitory. The overthinking on a Saturday night when they could’ve been at a party, out in town at the bars but nope. Aerith watched as the lovesick puppy himself slammed cheap beer they snuck onto their dry campus down while wallowing in his own head with overthinking.

Aerith wasn’t sure when the last time she saw him was so dejected. She was amused that this was the university’s star athlete so….pathetic in his own charming way. 

That friend request wouldn’t have been sent if _it wasn’t for Aerith._ Chaotic in her own flower girl way, she was the one who took Zack’s phone just 15 minutes ago and sent Cloud the friend request herself but she wasn’t expecting them to make it this far in all fairness.

\-----------------------------------

Tifa sideyes Cloud as he circles the little arrow on his computer screen. Balancing teetering back and forth between “accept” and “decline” and she giggles quietly as Cloud curses underneath her breath. It looked like he accidentally clicked “accept” and he knew immediately that would follow consequences.

Cloud quietly sits there, eyes burning into the sight of his empty ring finger. No more red string and he kind of misses it but maybe for the wrong, selfish reasons. Cloud should be considered lucky to have met his soulmate but really it was all the more terrifying. It felt validating. The chemistry major _didn’t mind being alone,_ with no potential soulmate and Cloud _was just fine_ , dandy with that.

A cocky, reckless attitude he has towards the red string of fate. That Cloud Strife was a bit too good for everyone. 

Or at least that’s what he told himself. That’s what he convinced himself and he soon fell to believe that lie he’s been living in. The denial that crept up on him was no more but now it sneaks back. It was easier being alone. All Cloud had to do was rely on himself, his own thoughts and worries.

The reality of not having to live up to someone’s ideals or standards, not having to deal with the bullshit and truth that maybe he wasn’t good enough to be with just anyone and the rejection. Not having to let anyone down. Cloud being by himself means no insecurities, no one to disappoint. 

Growing up in a small town of Nibelheim, no one ever left Nibelheim for the big city. There was the idea of convenience, being a self sufficient town up in the mountains with nothing but a reactor and manageable farm land.. People relied on Shinra, maybe just a bit too much up there as well. That small town that fed off mako as fuel. That small town where people didn’t want to leave because of how beneficial it was. Growing up, everyone met their soulmates at a young age from where Tifa and Cloud were from (or so it seemed). 

Considering Cloud didn’t get along with most kids in his town, he felt like he was too good for them- that cocky persona and difficult attitude he developed at such a young age that soon made Cloud isolate himself to everyone but Tifa. They were all assholes from what he experienced. Not necessarily bullies, but kids with shittier attitudes than him according to Cloud. 

This is where it developed, the lie that Cloud didn’t want a soulmate when truthfully he felt like he was falling behind because everyone had one by middle school and he didn’t. That insecurity that bubbles down into his stomach. That’s why Cloud wanted to get out of his small town. So he doesn’t have to be surrounded by dumb kids and their soulmates. Leaving Nibelheim and never coming back- that’s what him and Tifa decided since they didn’t have soulmates and that they weren’t each other.

What he didn’t realize was that was fate’s plan all along. The destiny to get him out of Nibelheim so they can meet their soulmates. So Cloud and Zack can meet. The vulnerability Cloud truly has and he shoves away in the back of his mind each and every time and has stayed there up until the very moment he met Zack Fair.

Yet, there was a glint of excitement that sparked in him though because a part of him wanted to get to know Zack more and more.

_Cloud kind of loathed himself for that too._

\-----------------------------------

“Hey Cloud!” Zack chases Cloud down the hall of the university’s student center, waving his arm wildly in the air for the blond’s attention. First his morning consisted of him overthinking in Albhed, and now only a few hours later-- Zack was chasing him down. It’s like the universe had it out for him or at least that’s what it felt like. _A personal attack from fate and the goddess herself._

The student center that held the campus activities, clubs rooms, gym, student lounges, on campus housing offices and things along that nature. Cloud is never around this part of their campus because he has no reason to be. Right now, he was posting up photos along the student message board. Something about joining student government. 

He swore off dorming once his freshman year was over. Sharing a tiny dorm room with no kitchen, communal bathrooms, no privacy all with a stranger? No thanks. Cloud’s first college roommate was also the complete opposite of him. _A transfer student from somewhere far away named Zidane._ Cloud swore he was always bringing girls back to their dorm. Not to mention, Cloud couldn’t have a motorcycle on campus because parking was limited to juniors and seniors only.

Cloud jumps hearing his name and he’s afraid to turn around, cringing to himself because he knows exactly who that voice belongs to.

Sure, he’s only talked to Zack once but he would be lying if he denied stalking Zack’s Mooglebook profile. Amusing to say the least. The amount of photos Zack was tagged in was almost ridiculous, and the videos too. It all ranged from Zack on the beach, the sandy beaches of Costa Del Sol with a surfboard posing with 2 other guys. A red head with a long ponytail and another guy who was bald. A very shaky video of Zack playing Beer Pong with Aerith as a team and god how Cloud could get addicted to that laugh so easily just from a stupid b-Phone video at what looks like an after party from the lacrosse team. Photos of Zack with a group of young children from what Cloud believes is the Leaf House over in Sector 5. There were two kids hanging from each of Zack’s arms and he just looks so damn happy.

Cloud really does think this whole soulmate thing was terrible to say the least and he begins to speed up his walk, gripping tightly onto the paper folder that held the flyers. A terrible fate and an exhausting week. 

He should’ve expected this. Of course Zack would be around this part. He’s _an RA_ afterall with Aerith. 

“You couldn’t have shot me a message on mooglebook instead??” Cloud rolls his eyes.

“Come on now, that’s too easy. Also really ain’t my style. I’d rather talk to you face to face.”

Face to face was awful. _It reminds Cloud just how hot Zack was in person._

“Well, go on, you can talk then.” Cloud says bluntly and he stops at the giant bulletin board. He pulls the tacks from the tan cork and begins going at it, blindly sticking flyers just anywhere. The sophomore doesn’t really care if he’s blocking other club’s flyers.

“What do ya got there?” Zack immediately takes down one of the flyers Cloud just hung up, ripping it right off the cork board. Cloud stares at him astounded because he just hung that up.

 _This guy had to be an idiot_. Cloud is convinced his soulmate is an idiot.

“Student Government. Shouldn’t you know about these flyers? You’re literally in student government….” Cloud deadpans, focusing on the corkboard and getting this done as soon as possible. He knows he’s supposed to be hanging these up on different bulletin board walls but he doesn’t care right now because he just wants out. He stands on the tippy toe of his heeled black boots to put another flyer up.

“Here, let me get that!” Zack offers, taking a few flyers from the pile Cloud has on the ground. How taller Zack was, how much more muscular as he stands on his tippy toes, reaching up higher to pin it to cork.

Cloud feels dizzy and Zack doesn’t notice. Heat rises to the tip of his ears, as he looks over. Zack’s hoodie is rising just ever so slightly showing off the prominent muscle of his abdomen, those obnoxious lacrosse shorts that hung low enough to be a tease yet modest enough if you didn’t put too much thought to it. That rounded defined chest pressed against the wall as he’s putting flyers up. 

“I don’t really get to see the flyers we make. I work as one of the senate’s with Aerith. A voice for the people of the campus, planning the events you see on campus. That dunk a lacrosse player tank? All me...well kind of! Aerith and I thought of it as a team! It raised just enough money to get some new equipment for the kids at the leaf house orphanage over in Sector 5!” 

Right, the dunk tank Cloud didn’t know about because he doesn’t do on campus events. He knew the gist of it though. Using a lacrosse stick, you throw a lacrosse ball at the bullseye. If you hit it, you dunk a lacrosse player. A chance for people to probably see them with a wet tee shirt. ‘ _Of course that fucking sells_ ’ Cloud thinks to himself quietly.

Zack carried a sense of honor and an equal sense of pride as he spoke. It was admirable and all the more charming. That must’ve been the photo Cloud saw on his mooglebook

“You know...that photo you liked last night on mooglebook.”

“...The photo I liked?” Cloud snaps and Zack laughs lightheartedly. Zack knew he was snippy with a sharp tongue according to Aerith and Tifa but to see it up close.

Zack really did love it.

Cloud doesn’t doubt Zack. He knew he wouldn’t lie. If anything, Cloud knows he shouldn’t have been scrollings so carelessly at 4 am through Zack’s profile and now he’s beet red in the face, avoiding eye contact, unsure of the right words to say. Zack blinks as it registers, frowning ever so slightly and he anxiously rubs the back of his neck.

“Hey, hey. I didn’t mean to embarrass you or put you on the spot or anything. If anything, I kinda find it endearing and I’d be lying if I didn’t go through your profile either!” Zack admits just a bit too proudly for one’s comfort and it gets a quiet laugh out of Cloud.

_A captain being, lacrosse playing, senate of student government idiot._

“Well, we’re about finished hanging up all of these flyers! We’re bound to get so many new members hopefully next semester!” Zack crosses his arm, stepping back to bask in their not so hard work of hanging up flyers and Cloud stands next to him.

Tifa should no way in hell ever rely on Cloud ever again for hanging up flyers. Every single flyer was distributed onto one bulletin board, covering everyone else's club’s flyer up.

But at least Cloud got to know Zack just the tiniest bit more. Note to self. He’s good with children.

_“So, how about one date Cloudy?”_

\-----------------------------------

“Your student senate is an idiot.”

“He’s not an idiot Cloud, you’re just harsh.” Tifa sighs and shakes her head as she pours the two something to drink. Something bitter for Cloud and something on the sweeter side for herself.

“No, I’m just speaking the truth. An attractive idiot who plays lacrosse.”

“Mr. Cloud Strife, did you just call Zack attractive?”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re even talking about.” Cloud shuts up quickly by taking a large swig of whatever alcohol Tifa mixed together. He’s so thankful they live off campus where they can drink.

“Well, a certain flower girl told me that someone said they weren’t interested when being asked out again. Lucky for you, I told him your ‘not interested’s’ _mean nothing_ since you tell everyone that.”

“Just say Aerith and go. So you’re enabling him and encouraging him is what you’re telling me.” Cloud squints at Tifa and she grins.

“Don’t know. You and I both know you think he’s an attractive idiot.”

Cloud remains silent.

\-----------------------------------

The last thing Cloud remembers is that it’s Tuesday. Tuesdays and Thursdays are his free days. He uses these days wisely because for whatever reason, the scheduling god’s graced him with class 3 days a week.

A time for Cloud to drown in the library as he continues his research for his potential senior thesis topic while being 3 cups of coffee deep.

This isn’t a normal Tuesday for Cloud and he doesn’t remember how he gets roped into lunch with Aerith, Zack, Jessie, Biggs, Wedge, Tifa, Rude, Reno and Cissnei. They all sit in a circle on the grass comfortably. If it were just Aerith, Biggs, Wedge, Jessie and Tifa-- it wouldn’t be an issue but Zack is here with unfamiliar faces.

How they share a friend group and Cloud has never crossed him before is beyond him. Cloud also feels kidnapped into lunch but he decides today he doesn’t mind too much.

Zack sits across from Cloud who is tucked in between Jessie and Tifa.

“Hey man, how was your physiology exam?” Biggs coughs to break the silence, chiming in as he takes a sip of water.

“Professor Lucrecia is a hard grader but I think I was able to woo her with impressive results. The multiple choice was easy but I might’ve bullshitted the written portion. Dunno man, but I think the previous projects and grades will leave me fine if I bomb it.” Zack shrugs and he takes a sip out of his protein shake bottle. 

Jaw dropped, Cloud doesn’t know what to think because out of every major Zack could be, it’s something related to science and medicine. Physiology… It’s a course only mandatory towards sports medicine and kinesiology majors. 

“Knowing you, you’re probably fine! I wouldn’t be too worried there.” Wedge takes a large bite into leftover pizza that Jessie had brought. Cloud leans in to grab a slice for himself as well. Here he thought he was kind of out of the group per say. Biggs and Tifa were studying child education, Jessie was in the theatre department while studying creative writing, Wedge was studying culinary and from what Cloud figured out-- Reno, Rude and Cissnei were all business majors of somesort.

No one here studied science. No one here except for Cloud and now Zack and Cloud rolls his eyes hard at the irony.

It was just another thing to check off in the book to make Zack furthermore attractive and Cloud absolutely hates it.

“So _loverboy_ , you excited for the big game this weekend because I know I fuckin’ am.” Reno wiggles his eyebrows at Zack at the nickname and Cissnei elbows him in the side without mercy, giving an apologetic look to Cloud and Rude does his best to hold in a laugh while Reno glares at his bald-headed soulmate. 

“Yeah I am, we were never able to beat this college. Za...Zan…Z-Something-University! Whatever the hell their name is man, I don’t know!” Zack shoves a piece of pizza into his mouth with much enthusiasm.

“Yeah, their attacker. Number 02 named Tidus is insane. Some child prodigy coached by their bigshot dad all their life. His dad is the coach if I’m correct. Read it in Insider Lacrosse with an interview. Really must suck trying to live up to that expectation.” Biggs practically finishes Zack’s sentence and he nods quickly in agreement, almost choking on their lunch.

“You’re going to choke if you get any more excited Zack!” Aerith quickly passes him his bottle of god knows what protein shake he’s drinking and he chases his pizza down with it.

“Haha, fuck man. Coach Angeal is right. _You really are a puppy._ But whoever that Tidus is, they’re going to be dead meat. Can’t get past me, no one does!” It was obvious Reno also takes pride in his position as defense. It was hard to miss that red ponytail swinging around on the field during their last game and Cloud couldn’t deny the man was quick like lightning.

Cloud also couldn’t deny that Zack was like a puppy.

“Well, regardless of who wins or loses! We’ll all be there to support and cheer you on! If you win, you guys can come over for drinks at our place and if you lose….then you guys can still come over for drinks!” Tifa was being supportive as ever and Cloud was barely paying attention to their conversation. Selected Hearing he calls it. 

“Right Cloud?”

“ _We?_ Not inter-”

“Not interested, yeah, yeah we know. You had fun last time, don’t even try to deny it!”

If anyone was going to tell Cloud off and deny him of his attitude-- it was going to be Aerith or Tifa. A quiet sigh in defeat and he looks over to Zack with big pleading blue eyes and Cloud pinches the bridge of his nose.”

“Yeah. Sure. Fine. We’ll be there Friday.” Cloud replies drly, no sense of excitement whatsoever but everyone else in their little group decides to take it as a win. To get Cloud to do anything related to university and school spirit was a chore itself-- but to get him to do it a second time had to mean something.

The sophomore decides it can’t be too bad either. Maybe next time he’ll bring an extra hoodie to wear if the bleachers were too cold. Being surrounded with his friends and Cissnei where they can feel each other’s pain of not knowing what the hell goes on. Cloud does his best with every fiber in his body to not look over at Zack but he can’t help it. The excitement, the giant smile ear to ear and how he lights up is so addicting, inspiring. Cloud swears there was a tail wagging from side to side, _it’s almost endearing._

It was peaceful, hanging out underneath a large tree in a group. Something Cloud doesn’t really do. It was unfamiliar and something he chose to never do growing up.

A small change of pace doesn’t hurt.

But what did hurt though? The panic in a loud phone alarm going off 5 minutes before 2 pm that woke everyone up from their peaceful state of relaxation. 

“Oh crap, oh crap! I’m going to be late to neuroscience! I gotta get going!” Zack jumps up from where he was sitting on a patch of grass like it was nothing. The captain grabs his backpack (Cloud takes note that it has a little embroidery on it of two lacrosse sticks making an ‘x’ with the lettering “FAIR 01” underneath it--), a slice of pizza and he knocks over his protein shake over all during the rush.

“Shit, Aerith I’ll grab that from ya later! It was fun talking to you guys! Cloud, I’ll see you later!” he waves and sprints off, almost tripping along the way.

Cloud watches as he sprints way and checks out, grabbing another slice of cold pizza and scarfing it down.

\-----------------------------------

_Wednesday_ is a drag. Cloud regrets taking the ‘ _Ancient Philosophy and Literature_ ’ course also known as _HA 129 with Professor Rhapsodos._

Loveless this, loveless that. The goddess this, the goddess that.

Another class to remind him that the red string is no longer around his index finger.

 _“Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface- The wandering soul knows no rest.”_ Cloud mumbles to himself.

He didn’t get to see Zack today. 

_Thursday_ follows slowly, another day off but Cloud promises to pick Tifa up from Campus because she claims the subway near the school is always late. He arrives early so they can eat lunch together and Tifa and Aerith conveniently choose to eat outside instead of the cafeteria. 

“So...why are we eating out here...and not inside...where there are free refills on coffee and air conditioning.” Cloud is so dense and Aerith prays for him. 

“The weather is warmer today, might as well enjoy that and the flowers blooming!” Aerith is awfully chipper today, but then against-- Tifa did stay at her dorm last night instead of her and Cloud’s apartment.

A loud whistle blows at a distance but it’s still blaring in the ear and Cloud whips his head around. He felt nauseated, believing this was cruel and unusual punishment and Aerith had that mischievous grin that Cloud knows too well. He can see right through it. The flower girl is never as innocent as she makes it out to be. Cloud’s convinced she can kill a man but no one ever believes him.

The university men’s lacrosse team is practicing.

And there was Zack waving at him, with his black hair tied up and pushed back with one of those athletic headbands, the under armour tee shirt hugging his chest a bit too tightly and Coach Angeal is blowing the whistle once more to signal to start practice with them running laps.

They sat there for two hours straight, and Cloud was just in aw. Maybe it was the red string of fate, maybe it was the hormones that come with being a young adult in their 20’s but god, Cloud couldn’t help but stare.

At somepoint, Zack removes using the hem of his shirt wipe the sweat off his forehead and that’s when Cloud realized he’s been staring this entire fucking time.

Those muscles that tighten in his abdomen because he’s slightly leaning forward to wipe the sweat away, the way Zack raises his arms above his head to sweat and his bicep muscles curl to cooldown. Pouring water from his water bottle across his face because it’s a warmer day out and Zack did two hours of drills in preparation for the next game. Cloud swears to god if the spiky black haired bastard is doing it on purpose, Cloud’s going to lose his mind. 

And shit Cloud can feel himself getting addicted just a bit too easily. 

\-----------------------------------

Another Friday. Another chemistry class with Professor Sephioroth. Cloud is phasing in and out mentally. Not enough sleep the night before because of the lacrosse game that happens today. Not necessarily being excited but anxious.

It’s been one week since Cloud met Zack and Zack has graced his life as his soulmate. 7 days exact, another lacrosse game. Another day for Cloud to sit on the bleachers with Jessie, Aerith, Tifa and now Cissnei.

Cloud almost finds it a bit hard to believe because he’s gotten to know those little things about Zack, seeing him up close-- not so personal. 

It marks 4 days of being friends on Mooglebook. 3 days since having lunch together. 2 days since not speaking to him. 1 day since seeing him at his lacrosse practice and being dangerously enticing.

“Cloud! Don’t forget, later on some of the guys are coming over for drinks.” Tifa taps Cloud on the shoulder and Cloud almost chokes on his beer.

“Wait, that wasn’t a part of the deal. No way, no. The place is a--” 

“Mess? Luckily for you, Tifa, Jessie and I cleaned the place up a bit while you were at class this morning. _No excuses tsk, tsk_. We told you this on Tuesday, remember?”

The conversation Cloud was phasing in and out of with his selected hearing and Aerith doesn’t have a mischievous smirk anymore-- it’s a shit eating grin only Cloud is capable of seeing. Before Cloud is able to say anything, the stadium lights turn on and the whistle blows as their university men’s lacrosse team is huddled together. Cloud would normally nurse a beer, but he finds himself drinking it faster. He wasn’t a lightweight to get drunk or tipsy off of it but it was safe to say a buzz was needed to survive the rest of the night.

And there Zack was, waving up at him from the field.

Another gentle reminder to Cloud that this was the man that decided to grace his life--

A puppy that is captain of the lacrosse team, senate of student government, a man that was good with children, possibly tardy to class, someone who was intelligent for studying medicine while having one of the best body’s Cloud has ever laid eyes on. _All of that while being an idiot that chases his pizza down with a protein shake._

A blessing but a curse that Zack Fair was Cloud’s soulmate. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly learning about Cloud's past and his feelings on the red string......one week has gone by for them. Good for them.....??????
> 
> I still love university/modern day au's... Lax bro Zack is still my favorite...brings me back to when I played growing up ;; Lacrosse Shorts for men's are usually weird and funky patterns, super colorful. I wonder what kind of design Zack would have on his. 
> 
> I'm still not sure how many chapters this is going to be but I'm enjoying indulging in this and I hope you guys are too! This week's chapter name was inspired by "Come Out and Play" by Billie Eillish...
> 
> If you'd like to scream with me, my twitter is @PRlCEOFREEDOM . I'll be posting updates and screaming more about Clack/Zakkura and such on my other Twitter @strifescloudy (if I remember ;; ) I'll occasionally be reading this and editing it for any spelling errors or grammar so please bear with me ;___; 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Comments and things are always appreciated and I love reading all of them. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first FF7 fic and fan fiction overall in years. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this will be but it probably won't be too many. I really enjoy college/university and modern day AU's and I hope you guys do as well!
> 
> If you'd like to scream with me, my twitter is @PRlCEOFREEDOM . I'll be posting updates and screaming more about Clack/Zakkura and such on my other Twitter @strifescloudy
> 
> Inspired by https://twitter.com/sami_jen/status/1290303068983107584?s=20 @Sami-Jen 's red string of fate Zakkura Art.


End file.
